Merchandise theft has reached a total of billions of US dollars every year. The amount of merchandise stolen by shoplifters and employees represents the majority of the total shrinkage. Therefore loss prevention can have its greatest impact by deterring would-be shoplifters and enabling merchandise recovery. Thieves tend to focus on small and easily-concealed, expensive, branded items that have considerable popular appeal and are easily re-sellable. Amongst the most vulnerable merchandise, small items such as branded watches and fine jewelry are always classified on the top few of the most attractive stolen products. There is no doubt that even a small single item being shoplifted in a luxury watch/jewelry shop will cost a big loss to the shop. It is absolutely intolerable of one case from happening. Unfortunately, even though significant innovations are taking place in the industry, there are not many new and effective solutions available today, spreading from comprehensive product protection strategies to state-of-the-art shrink management systems. In particular, holistic system approach in integrating shoplifting prevention into the branded item retailer work mode is rarely found in the market.